When Tenderness Runs Out
by KayRose
Summary: Sequel to Tender Loving Against the Wall.  Bruce is nuts, joker's hurt, and what issues is never good.


So I decided to make a sequel of sorts…. if you can call it that. Mainly because I want to tell about what happens after Rachel's (as I was kindly reminded) unfortunate accident.

Thank you, to Beater 1223, dollhouseDISASTER, and TheSarahsaurus for reviewing, I hope this sequelish thing isn't so late that you don't even bother to read it.

I wish that I could say that after Rachel's "accident" that things between Bruce and I were great but, he was more upset then I anticipated and now all he does is try to kill me when I go to see him. I really find that rude since she was technically the "other woman" and I was only protecting what's mine. By law I was in the right and okay maybe I shouldn't have killed Rachel, but come on she was so annoying and she kept hurting my Bruce. I mean really what was a girl to do? Apparently not what I did according to batty-boy who, I just found out has brainwashed my poor Brucie into hating me as well. I can stand BATMAN not wanting to push me against the shower and fuck my brains out…but Bruce, that was another heartbreaking story.

Finding out that batty-boy had brainwashed my Bruce was painful to say the least. The day I found out was about two days after Rachel's funeral and shortly after I blew up Gotham Hospital. I had just got done talking to Harvey about Rachel, and blowing up that horribly decorated hospital, not because I wanted to hurt anyone the way the news kept saying but because I really felt that it needed some new wall paper and hey why not start from scratch, it was during the day, since I new Bruce would be sleeping and this time I picked the lock to the front door.

It was an almost flawless entry until, Alfred decided to come and see who was in the house. The minute he saw me he quickly rushed to the far side of the hall and towards a large red button, and I hindered by my heels and tight nurses uniform made it seconds later then Alfred who, being the loyal servant he was, had hit the button and set off all the alarms in the house. I looked at Alfred and then gave him a big kiss on the cheek before breaking the flowered vase, that was on the desk next to me, on his head and knocking him out cold. I felt bad about it but honestly I didn't want some old pervert coming in and messing up me and Bruce's "quiet time" I mean I can't make a baby on my own after all.

Once Alfred was taken care of I decided that I would go and get Bruce since I knew that he was awake now, thanks to the alarms, so we could spend a little time together. I found him in the bat cave and while I expected him to be aggressive, like he usually is, what I didn't expect was for him to throw not one, but three of his Chinese stars at me. I quickly hid behind a wall.

"Bruce dear…how are you, I haven't seen you awhile." I called to him stepping out from behind the wall. He was staring at me his hands fisted at his side and his eyes were hot and furious on mine, but they also held such hatred, hatred I've never seen in anyone's eyes except for batty-boys. "Go away BATMAN." I snarled, I wanted Bruce not the masked moron pretending to be him. What I got in responses was laughter cold normal Bruce Wayne laughter and then he finally spoke walking closer to me with each step "I am Bruce, and I actually thought I could save you, stop you from being the mad man that you are, but I was wrong you're a murderous bitch and I WILL STOP YOU for good." When he stops his face his just centimeters from mine he's so close I can smell his anger and feel the warmth of his face on mine. I sigh from it and put my hand to his face he closes his eyes and then kisses me. Ohh it was wonderful to have my Bruce kiss me without instigating it first and I must say I melted right there for that brief moment my mind was clam I wasn't thinking about all the people who needed to be killed because of there horrible taste in fashion or anything. I was at peace and then I was in pain.

While I was enjoying my brief moment in heaven Bruce, my Bruce, my playboy bunny, and stabbed me in the tummy with a knife. He pulled back taking the knife with him and I just starred at him. How could he do this? What was he thinking? Then I saw it, the blame in his eyes. Batty-boy had done it he had turned my Bruce against me, and now I had to find away to bring him back. I pressed my hand against my tummy and smiled. "It's okay Bruce I know you don't understand yet but you will," my smiled wobbled a little I was losing blood and the pain was awful "But could you have waited until later to stab me…now my costumes all bloody." With that I started to laugh and Bruce walked up to me again and raised the knife. Before he could run it into me again though there was a loud bang and my men, my stupid, glorious men, were there and stunning Bruce before he could make another move.

Once he was unconscious I knelt down my hand flutter over his chest and kissed him. Then I hurried out of the house with my men, and let them stitch me up.

It's been about a week since then and I find myself glancing at the livid scar every now and then and when I do I can't help but smile. Here is proof of Bruce's love; he loved me enough to leave his mark on my body. And as I prepare the bombs in two of Gotham's ferries I can't help but to laugh.

Being with Bruce Wayne was going to be FUN!

Okay, so there it is. My sequel to Tender Loving Against the Wall. This one though is going to be at least two chapters long, maybe three if I need it to be though.


End file.
